


I Hate You

by SammiPaglia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPaglia/pseuds/SammiPaglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amane has been traveling with the company since day one. And she was always butting heads with thorin. But one day their argument leads to something more. Rated M. Thorin x OC. Oneshot, might make it a story if i get good reviews!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

Amane huffed as she walked through the forest following the dwarfs. She was angry. Thorin would yell or glare at her at every possible chance. She hated that dwarf. She agreed to come on this quest to help Gandalf, whom she owed a favor. But as time went on she was starting to believe she didn't owe him enough to deal with Thorin.

Night was falling as they decided where they were going to camp for the night. They settled in a small clearing surrounded by woods. Thorin barked out orders to everyone but her. She stood leaning against the tree, when she heard him mutter something about her being a waste of space. That comment was all she needed to snap.

"excuse me?!" She hissed at him causing him to look in her direction. "useles? I have worked my ass off, helping bombur cook, teaching bilbo how to use his sword, helping everyone with their wounds. And what exactly have you been doing? oh thats right! NOTHING! You sit on that high horse of yours looking down at everyone like you are better than them. News flash. You aren't. You have no kingdom to rule, and even if you did an arrogant jerk like you wouldn't deserve it" She hissed out before turning on her heel and heading into the forest.

She heard him following her, but she didn't stop. Her rage was boiled up, and she felt the urge to stab him. She kept going deeper into the woods. Not caring as branches hit her or ct her skin. The fact that he was following her only made her angrier. Just then a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt.

She turned to face him, a glare and a sneer on her face, and his face matched. For a while they stood there glaring at each other, catching their breath. Thorin spoke first.

"Everytime i speak, every order i give, you contradict. You insolent girl." He growled out. Amane laughed a cold hearted laugh at that.

"You deserve it. I listen to those i respect, and i hold NO respect for you." She sneered at him. The grip on her arm tightened.

"I do not want your respect, elf" He growled out, and his response was a hard slap. He froze.

"I will not let you disrespect me because of my herit-" She never got the last part out because her grabbed her face, and kissed her hard, slamming her into a nearby tree. It was a kiss of pure passion and rage. Hard and rough. Demanding and dominating. Amane knew her lips would be bruised tomorrow.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, the battle for dominance began with their tongues, which he unfortunately won. they both pulled back, gasping for air, as they stared at each other with a look of hate and lust. Amane was the first to speak.

"Make no mistake, Thorin, I hate you." She growled out.

"Good." He growled back before giving her another demanding kiss, his hands tugging on her hair. She tried pushing back, asserting her own dominance, but he was having none of that, ass he pressed her harder into the tree, his mouth moving from her mouth down her neck, kissing and biting roughly, causing her to gasp.

He wasn't satisfied with gasps, he was going to pull a moan from her lips if it was the last thing he did. He smiled as he found her sweet spot, biting down, causing her nails to dig into his shoulder and a small moan to slip out. His mouth moved back up, claiming hers once again as his hands moved to remove her blouse.

Amane was lost in the pleasures. His mouth was doing wonders, and she was soaking wet. For some reason unknown to her, the thought of the man she hated dominating her turned her on. She gasped into his mouth as his hands slid up the bare skin of her stomach. Their lips parted for a moment, just long enough for her shirt to be discarded.

She went to remove his coat, but the growl from his throat let her know he want allowing it. His hands were unwinding the wraps that bound her breast. two could play at that game as she grabbed the wrap, stopping his movements. He pulled back from the kiss with a glare, which she returned.

"I will not be the only one stripping here." Thorin growled but removed his coat before continuing to unwrap her breasts. But instead of discarding the bandage he pinned her arms behind her back and tied them with it, ignoring her protests.

"Thorin" she hissed at him but he shut her up with another demanding kiss, his hands moving deftly over her breasts. He was rolling her nipples between his thumbs, loving how she gasped when he did so. His mouth made its way down her neck, headed towards the right breast. His mouth closed over her nipple, earning a moan. His hand still worked at the other breast, caressing it gently.

Then his teeth clamped down on her nipple, earning a small scream from Amane, before he moved to do the same to the other one. once both nipples were swollen slightly he stopped and smiled before kissing down her stomach, lower and lower until he reached her breeches. His hands worked deftly at the laces before he stopped and stood p, much to amane's disappointment, who let it be known with a groan.

"what are you-?" She began but was cut off by thorin.

"Silence elf." The authority in his voice sent shivers won his spine as she watched hum remove his top, leaving nothing but the key necklace on. He removed his boots, and hers, leaving them both in just their pants. She stared at his half naked form, loving the sight of his chiseled chest in the moonlight. He snapped her out of her stares by grabbing her and pushing her to the ground, before removing her pants, and underwear leaving her fully exposed to his eyes.

He took a moment just to stare at her. She was truly beautiful. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, but not as brightly as her snow white hair. She was staring at him with those beautiful purple eyes, that were filled with lust. His eyes traveled down her body. She was smaller than him, only coming up to his chin, but she was fit, with ample breast and a nice round ass.

"Thorin-" She growled out, tired of him just staring. His eyes snapped up to hers, glaring harshly. He slowly leaned down, spreading her legs with his hands. His mouth hovered in front of her sex as his hands caressed her thighs. she smelled sweet. His tongue danced out, one swift lick across her aching pussy, earning a gasp and a moan from her.

He smiled at that, before licking a second time, just as slow, waiting a moment before doing it a third time, loving how she writhed before him. She didn't speak though, She knew he was only doing this because she had spoken. He smiled at her silence before swirling his tounge around her sensitive clit, earning himself another moan before shoving his tongue deep inside her.

Amane was in heaven. The feeling of his tongue was glorious, now that he stopped torturing her and did it properly. His tongue was sliding in and out of her, while his finger worked her clit. She was almost on the brink when he pulled away. She growled at that.

"Bastard" She sneered earning a laugh from him.

"patience." He tutted before undoing his breeches, letting them slide down, revealing her massive, and rock hard, cock. It was huge. And at that moment Amane wasn't sure it would fit inside her. He smiled when he saw her face,as she eyes his throbbing sex. he grabbed her waist, flipping her.

She was on her knees, her face on the ground, a hand on her back stopping her from getting up. She was about to protest when she felt his cock head against her pussy. She groaned in anticipation. She expected him to tease, and go slow. So when he rammed his entire length into her she gave a strangled cry. He didnt give her time to adjust to his size either, as he started pounding in and out.

It was revenge. For every time she yelled, or contradicted him, disobeying him infront of his men. He was rough, not caring about her pleasure, yet from her ever flowing juices, she was clearly enjoying it. Her moans slowly got louder as his finger toyed with her clit.

"oh oh, god, thorin." the way she said his name nearly sent him over the edge right there. It wasn't angry, or a moan. She purred his name. and quite frankly it was the hottest thing he had heard. He started thrusting harder, wilder as he neared his climax, his moans joining hers in the night air.

They both climaxed at the same time. each screaming the others name into the night, before they collapsed to the ground. Thorin lay beside her on the ground, hands untying hers as they rested. Once free she turned towards him, and gently caressed his body.

"I hate you." she whispered.

"I hate you too, elf" he replied, sighing softly as he pulled her close.

"I am only half elf." she whispered gently earning a surprised look from him. "I am also half dwarf." Those words left the great dwarf king speechless.


End file.
